Logan (Fear)
Logan, also known by his nickname "Desert Fox", is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the co-owner of C&L Freight Services and Clayton's former partner. He served as the primary antagonist of the first half and the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 5. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Texas Nothing is known about Logan's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He lived somewhere in rural Texas, where he met Clayton. Together, they founded C&L Freight Services. Post-Apocalypse Logan, along with Clayton and a number of other truckers, survived the initial stages of the outbreak by taking shelter in Wittington's Denim Company. At some point, they started an operation to help survivors in need, leaving care packages and attempting to rescue anyone who requested help. While Logan agreed with this method at first, he became disillusioned with Clayton's methods when he failed to rescue a woman, arriving only after she was already devoured by walkers. Right after this, he was approached by Virginia, who offered him a partnership and an alternative way which, she claimed, helped a greater number of people. Logan accepted, and soon parted ways with Clayton, taking with him several members of their group, whom he promised great rewards if they follow him. Season 5 "Here to Help" Logan sends a message to Morgan's group asking for help and claiming his place got surrounded. Following the group crashing on an unknown territory, Logan calls Morgan to ask him what happened and is told that they are coming to help him. However, when the group arrives at the truck stop they find the place empty. Sometime later, Logan arrives at the denim factory. He heads inside and finds supplies, beds, movie requests, and Althea's tapes. He sends his crew to the front gate, armed with guns, to force the rest of the group to leave the factory and take their boxes with them. Logan then calls Morgan from a radio and says he is the "L" in "C&L" which is the logo on all of the trucking equipment. He admits he never shared Clayton's world view and he made them fly to the furthest truck stop he knew of so they could take over without a fight. Alicia reminds him they crashed a plane to help him and Logan says he is just trying to reclaim what's his instead of hurting them. He cuts off communication and walks away. "Is Anybody Out There?" In a flashback, Logan responds to Morgan's radio calls for help. In the present, he examines the lid of a box with Clayton's motto on it before receiving a call from Doris. She and Logan's crew confront Logan, having torn apart the factory in search of something that he promised them but they can't find. The group demands to know what they are looking for, threatening that the next hole they dig will be for Logan's body. A while later, Sarah returns to the factory to find Logan, sporting a black eye, leaving. He tells Sarah that she can have the place and Sarah asks for his help to use his convoy to light a runway for the returning plane of Morgan's group. Logan refuses to help and Sarah shares the story of how she stole Clayton's truck and the regrets she has every day from her actions. Sarah insists that Logan will also regret what he has done if he doesn't help them, but Logan leaves, unmoved. That night, as Morgan talks to a woman calling for help over the radio, Logan interjects and arrives alone to talk. Confronted by the angry group at gunpoint, Logan tells them that they need to listen to him if they want to help the woman on the radio. Logan explains that the hurricane and the general state of the world are causing problems, making it so that people can't get where they need to go anymore and it's only going to get worse. Clayton knew it was going to happen and set some people up to cultivate a resource to help rectify the situation. Gasoline is going bad and Clayton wrote down the location of his place in his journal. Logan had thought he could find the journal at the factory, but he was wrong about that. Luciana confirms that they have the journal and Logan states that if they give it to him, he can take them to the place. Logan states that his convoy would kill them all if they knew he was there and, with a look at Sarah, tells them he has things he has to make up for too. "You want to help people? Help me find it. Or they're gonna beat us to it," Logan tells them, suggesting they find the location first. "Channel 4" Sometime later, Logan was left behind on the road by Morgan's group after they found the oil fields he was talking about and discovered he was just using them. However, Sarah was kind enough to toss him one of the boxes. Somehow, he managed to reunite with his crew and together they started looking for the group to get their revenge. A while later, Logan arrives at a truck stop with his crew where Wes is filling up on supplies. He tosses his worn-out boots to Wes, telling him that that's what happens when you walk two hundred miles. Logan has Doris take Wes' gas and demands to know where the oil fields are. Wes insists that he doesn't know and he isn't with the people on the tape, claiming he stole the gas. Logan admits that he likes him but has his people shoot up Wes' motorcycle so he can't follow them. Logan tosses him a radio and orders him to call Morgan's group for help with escaping an approaching herd and to tell them that they are making more enemies than friends out there, while his crew has more bullets than they know what to do with. Logan and his group then drive away, leaving Wes behind. "You're Still Here" Logan and his crew make a roadblock to ambush Morgan and Althea. He says he won't move until they divulge the location of the oil fields. Morgan explains they're trying to help their friends but Logan declines. As they leave, Logan taunts to Morgan that helping other people won't make him feel better about not helping his wife and son. Morgan tackles him into the truck and holds his stick to his neck but Al stops him. Logan warns if he doesn't want people in his business then he shouldn't record it. Morgan releases Logan and leaves with Al. At night, Logan and his crew break into the bank vault where Morgan and Al hid the group's tapes. He wants to watch them in order to find out where the oil fields are. "Ner Tamid" Logan sends some of his crewmembers to distract the caravan while he and a group go to the oil fields, having finally found their location. A while later, Logan is informed by Rollie that the convoy are as far away as possible. Logan smiles to Doris and smashes his truck through the gates of a quarry towards the oil rigs. "Leave What You Don't" In a flashback, Logan is leaving boxes on the road. Suddenly, he gets a distress call from a woman named Serena, who's trapped by walkers at a supply station by mile marker 65. With his truck low on gas he calls Clayton to help, but when he doesn't respond Logan is forced to sprint the rest of the way. He arrives at the truck stop to find a group of walkers devouring the remains of Serena. They look up at him and he quickly puts them down before going outside and falling to his knees in grief. Logan looks out to the road and sees a group of people riding along on horseback. Virginia introduces herself and asks if Logan was the one who was trying to help, offering their condolences. She says she's been keeping tabs on him and shares his vision. "We can get from yesterday to tomorrow," Virginia says grinning as Logan's expression changes. In the present, Logan and his group smash open the gates to Tank Town. He gets out of his truck to greet the group. Luciana warns him to stay where he is, but Logan takes a step and tells her to push back because they can't shoot in the tunnel. He's there to take what he needs. Logan forces the group on their knees. He reveals that it was the cut footage from their tapes that gave him a look at the books that had their location. Luciana says that maybe he'll remember what he used to believe in after reading the journals, but he tosses them into the fire. Logan says that they are prolonging the inevitable and he's also trying to help people. He wants them to show them how to make the gas, but Luciana refuses. Logan is forced to call Rollie for assistance. While waiting, Logan enters the cab of Clayton's truck. He holds his watch and looks at a map with a thoughtful expression. Luciana then tells him that it's too windy for a fire that big and they won't be able to separate the oil anyway. Suddenly, Dwight and Sarah arrive in Rollie's truck and get out with their guns drawn at Logan. John shoots the walker carousel from afar and radios Logan that he better not try anything. Logan calls John's bluff and says he knows they don't have the guts to kill him. He offers to let the kids go if Sarah and Dwight agree to work for him. Sarah asks for a car and he obliges, so she instructs Annie and the kids to return to the caravan. Logan also tells Sarah and Wendell if they hadn't stolen Clayton's rig then Serena would have lived and none of this would have happened. June radios them that they all have to leave because walkers are beginning to arrive. At night, some walkers manage to fall off the cliff and crawl. As the fire and walker herd grows larger, Logan is abandoned by his group and is saved by Sarah, who drags him into a trailer. Suddenly, Janis over the radio says she's trapped at mile marker 65. "You've gotta be shitting me," Logan says shocked. He picks up the call and tells Janis to grab the gun with one bullet on the floor and kill herself, but Janis is rescued on time by Wes. Logan smiles at this and Sarah reminds him that their way isn't so bad and is never late to change. The next morning, Logan and Sarah reunite with the rest of the group until Doris and the others hold them up at gunpoint. He tells everyone to put their guns down and explains how he wants to continue Clayton's mission after all. Suddenly, Logan and his crew are viciously shot and killed from afar by Virginia and her group. Death ;Killed By *Virginia (Caused or Direct) *Virginia's Pioneers On Virginia's orders, Logan is shot in the head with the rest of his group after failing to take control of the oil rigs. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Logan has killed: *Serena (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"You're Still Here" *"Ner Tamid" *"Leave What You Don't" Trivia *Logan reveals in "You're Still Here" that he created the phrase "Take what you need, leave what you don't". de:Logan (Fear) Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Leaders Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:Reformed